Practical Need
by mirage888
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Sam and Freddie CAN live without each other. It IS possible. But here's a list of reasons why they shouldn't have to! Seddie friendship/romance oneshot.


_(A/N: Okay, I'm a little tired of so many Seddie stories being about the_ painful _need Sam and Freddie are apparently experiencing for each other. I decided to write up my own list of reasons why they _would _need each other, realistically. Here you go! [Even if you hate it.]) (P.S. It sounded better in my head.)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly, blah blah blah, you get the drift.**

**

* * *

**_"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."_

_"Opposites attract."_

"_The opposite of love is apathy, and hate is really the same as love. If you're so consumed by hatred for someone, you might as well be loving them, because you're thinking about them for the same amount of time."_

"_The most exciting attractions are between two opposites that never meet."_

"_Yin and yang- the interactions and balance of these forces in people and nature influence their behavior and fate."_

**Sam Puckett needs Freddie Benson.**

Sam's life has never been easy. Her home life is terrible, she hates school, and she's always getting herself into trouble (sometimes with the law). But wouldn't it suck without Freddie?

**Freddie is there for her to take her anger out on. **Maybe he doesn't enjoy it, but it keeps a lot of other people safe. He also realizes that she needs to do what she does, or she'll end up in a mental institution. (Remember when he let her punch his backpack?)

**Freddie keeps her out of trouble. **She still gets into heaps of it on her own time, but all the time she spends with him means time out of jail. iCarly keeps her involved for much of every week, and keeps her creativity flowing.

**Freddie keeps her thinking. **For all the names she calls him, she's constantly coming up with something new and witty. She also needs to come up with new pranks to pull. Through a bet, he actually got her to read a book all the way to the end!

**Freddie understands her. **He seems to know her like the back of his own hand, realizing things about her far before even Carly, her best friend, does. As opposite as they appear to be outwardly, they have many, many things in common. They might not even know this.

**Freddie is a consistent boy in her life. **Remember all those guys Sam's dated? None of them have stuck around. She's even tried to change herself for a guy before. She's never tried to be anything but herself around Freddie, and he's never abandoned her despite knowing and pretending to hate her true character.

**Freddie gives her food (and bacon!) **Only a true friend gives Sam her favorite foods for no reason. Deep down, she has to appreciate this.

**Freddie is nice to her. **He gave up a chance to go to school at sea, just to protect Sam. He did it without wanting her to know, showing he didn't even do it for the credit. He just couldn't stand to leave her miserable, because he's that good of a guy.

**Freddie was her first kiss. **They said it was just to get it over with, and perhaps that is so. But you never forget your first kiss, no matter the circumstance.

* * *

**Freddie Benson needs Sam Puckett.**

You'd think that girl who beats you up constantly wouldn't be necessary in your life. But Freddie's life would suck without Sam, and here's why.

**Sam trains him to be strong. **He's always had trouble sticking up to his overprotective mother, but when it comes to Sam, he fights back. She's trained him to be mentally sharper and physically defensive. Without her, he'd be sitting at home in antisocialness.

**Sam makes him laugh**. Every web show, he cracks up at _her_ antics in particular, and even when she's insulting people he still smirks. He's admitted that he finds it refreshing when she abuses people besides himself.

**Sam is a consistant girl in his life. **Like Sam, Freddie has had terrible luck with love. One could argue that not even Carly has been a constant, considering he turned her down the one time she accepted him. Sam, however, is always getting thrown together with him. Wonder why...

**Sam defends him. **When she went a little too far with revenge and spilled a personal secret of his, she felt extremely bad. She stuck up for him in front of thousands of people, just to save his reputation.

**Sam tells him the truth. **He didn't want to think Carly "loving" him was fake, but Sam gave him her honest opinion, and he really took it to heart. Because of her, and not in a negative way, either, he broke up with the girl of his dreams.

**Sam keeps him company. **When Carly's not around, they don't become strangers to one another. They truly are capable of having civil conversations, and keeping each other from boredom and uncomfortable home lives.

**Sam is the spice of his life. **Carly is fun and all, but daily life would be incredibly boring without Sam around. Not even Spencer's craziness would fill the hole. She is the dynamic that completes their trio. Likewise, if Freddie weren't around, Sam would be equally bored.

**Sam was his first kiss.** She seemed more eager for it than he did, yet he was the one to suggest it first. She fixed the damage she'd created, and more, creating for them an entirely new dimension to their strange relationship. Like I said, you never forget your first kiss.

* * *

"Now don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you got 'til it's gone." Let's hope a cure for blindness is discovered in the near future.

;)

_(A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Okay, maybe not ugly... Just a bit of filler thoughts while I work on my other stories!)_


End file.
